<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under A Moonless Sky by momochungi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124517">Under A Moonless Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochungi/pseuds/momochungi'>momochungi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elven Princess, F/F, Fantasy, Holy Knight, Mage, Weretiger, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochungi/pseuds/momochungi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes her open her eyes and the view before her reminds her of a night from five years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>You Are My Dream</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under A Moonless Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a draft I wrote for a game I planned to develop with my friends in college. I just found it again and created a little spin-off for my OTP. I hope that you would enjoy this little fic I have created out of nostalgia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chaeng, take Jihyo and regroup with Momo and Sana’s battalion.” Jeongyeon’s voice is commanding and Chaeyoung immediately understood the intention of her words.</p><p>The girl transforms into her weretiger form and grabs hold of Jihyo before she could react.</p><p>“Chaeng, let go of me,” Jihyo screams at the top of her lungs. Even as a Paladin, she can’t break through the strength of a weretiger holding her down. Not when Chaeyoung has resigned to following Jeongyeon’s wishes.</p><p>“Jeong, don’t you do it! You said we’d save her together!” She’s pleading with all her might but she stops trying to get away from Chaeyoung knowing that Jeongyeon has made her decision. All Jihyo can do is watch the back of her best friend standing tall and proud and afraid before her. </p><p>Staring down a ruinous bomb before them and the bodies of the fallen soldiers Jeongyeon commands. It’s a devastatingly bright and heartbreaking scene that they could see flashes of their lives before their teary eyes.</p><p>“I’m leaving the saving to you, Hyo.” Jeongyeon looks back at her, holding back the tears that threaten to fall. She can’t show the weakness in her resolve.</p><p>She’s trying to put up a brave front. It’s the least she could do at this very moment. In her final moments as a holy knight and as a sister, she wishes them courage for the future.</p><p>“Unnie...” Tzuyu is already crying and Jeongyeon offers her a consoling smile. A smile that always makes the elven princess feel like everything is alright.</p><p>“You understand too right, Dahyun-ah?” She looks at the mage of Shining Light, whose tears are streaming down her pale cheeks uncontrollably.</p><p>“Now go!” Jeongyeon clangs her sword and shield as she speaks making her voice even more commanding and demanding.</p><p>“Don’t ever look back.” She turns her back from them, offering them an example of courage.</p><p>Chaeyoung grabs Dahyun and swings the girl on her shoulder. She nods to Tzuyu, conforming to her that they need to go.</p><p>“We will save her for sure!” Chaeyoung screams as she runs with all her might, carrying both Jihyo and Dahyun on her shoulders with Tzuyu tailing just behind her. </p><p>The four of them are heartbroken as they run for their lives, leaving their beloved sister to her death. They dare not look back as they zoom farther and farther away.</p><p>Jeongyeon isn’t shaken by the gigantic ball of energy before her. She had expected her death on the battlefield. Has expected it the moment she took on the quest to rescue the kingdom’s princess from the clutches of the Demon Lord Azaroth. A quest to rescue Nayeon from a father that only sees his daughter as a vessel for his revival.</p><p>She had dreamt of this moment many times before, but she didn’t think it’d come too soon. Didn’t think that her death would come in the face of a giant mass of light that could wipe out entire civilizations.</p><p>The ruinous bomb is starting to expand and Jeongyeon takes a knee to prepare the final spell she will ever have to use in her whole life. She sheathes her sword into the shield, placing the shield in front of her. The shield contracts before expanding again, making the air vibrate with intensity and Jeongyeon is being surrounded by a radiant light.</p><p>“I am immovable. There is nothing that can move me without will. I am imposing. There is nothing that can stop me without will. I am impenetrable. There is nothing that can break me without will. Answer my call and bloom to become my shield, Aegis.”</p><p>The radiant light becomes a color of blood red and a rose blooms from her shield. It withers and a glass-like one appears overhead. It expands as big as the ruinous bomb and Jeongyeon’s grip on her shield tightens.</p><p>The ruinous bomb explodes and the black sky is being painted a color of white. It’s blinding but Jeongyeon wouldn’t dare close her eyes before it. She stiffens her stance and braces herself for the impending impact.</p><p>It’s what Jeongyeon expected to feel when the light touches her shield. It’s heavy and she’s being slowly pushed back. She’s passed her limit from the fighting before but the adrenaline in her veins allows her to surpass them.</p><p>She screams in a breath of strength as she manages to hold her ground, she’s not being pushed back anymore but every muscle in her body is being torn apart. Cuts appear from everywhere her body and her armor has already been stripped of her.</p><p>“I am immovable…”</p><p>“I am imposing…”</p><p>“I am impenetrable…”</p><p>She recites the words like some kind of hypnosis, trying to fill herself with more strength and courage she could muster and find.</p><p>The sound of her shield cracking takes her out of her mantra and the Aegis is starting to break apart as well. Tears stream down her face at the realization of her impending end. Still, she grips her shield with what little strength she has, her eyes still fixated on the dazzling light before her.</p><p>She has managed to contain the blast area of the ruinous bomb but the limit of her divine armament has come to pass. It breaks and the Aegis crumbles along with it. The force of the ruinous bomb rains down on her weakened body and Jeongyeon feels herself being swallowed by the light.</p><p>She sees flashes of her childhood. Sees Jihyo and Nayeon running along the hallway of the courtyard inside the palace walls. Sees Momo, Sana, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu animatedly talking about how cute and dangerous a Bakeneko is.</p><p>She sees a glimpse of Mina in their kitchen, diligently following a recipe that Momo has lent to her.</p><p>It’s fleeting but it makes Jeongyeon smile as she surrenders to her fate.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s days after she woke up, finding herself inside what seems like a hut. Her whole body is hurting and her head is spinning because of a headache. Everything looks like a blur and she feels disoriented.</p><p>There’s a woman she can’t clearly see shushing her to sleep and she feels a sudden surge of nostalgia hearing the woman’s voice. </p><p>It calms her, lulls her to another deep sleep and into a dream she has seen many times over. A dream about a moment in her life that she thinks she’ll never return to.</p>
<hr/><p>Jeongyeon had always thought that the world wanted to deny her everything she’s ever wanted. She always thought that she had to fight for everything she cared for. It’s what makes her take up a sword and shield at such a young age. To protect everything and everyone she cherished and loved.</p><p>And when she thought she was strong enough to protect everyone, she realized her weakness even more.</p><p>Chaeyoung once went on a rampage that Jeongyeon was powerless to stop. The girl had been consumed with rage when Tzuyu was badly hurt by a sky dragon. </p><p>Villages were trampled and destroyed, and people were hurt. And Dahyun had to resort to binding Chaeyoung’s soul with her own to restrain her. Both of them, connected now through life and death.</p><p>Then Nayeon was abducted in front of her eyes, unable to do anything to stop it. Azoroth’s apostles have craftily snuck a snake in their midst and Jeongyeon failed to realize in time that they were betrayed.</p><p>The worst of it all, they were betrayed by someone they treated like family. It was the most powerless Jeongyeon had ever felt in her whole life.</p><p>And even though the world has already taken so much from her, she thinks they were still not done with her.</p><p>It’s when she pushes herself to stand after waking up. Walks through the door covered by a cloth for privacy and turns her head to where she feels the wind first whispered through her skin.</p><p>It’s when the wet piece of fabric on her forehead fell to the floor without her ever noticing it’s there that it comes to her like a storm.</p><p>In the form of a woman her heart knows so well and Jeongyeon recalls the night when Nayeon was taken from them. </p><p>She remembers the scene where Mina flies off with Xerxes without ever looking back at them.</p><p>The sight of Mina enrages her and anger seeps through every fiber of her being. </p><p>She fails to see the basin full of bandages and blood that Mina is washing. Fails to see the smoke that emanates from the food Mina has prepared for her. Fails to see the eyes so full of concern for her. She Fails to see everything around her except Mina that she has painted red.</p><p>“Jeanne!” She calls for her weapon and a sword appears in her hand.</p><p>She lifts it above her head and she swings with all her might. Mina doesn’t move from where she’s seated, doesn’t flinch at the sight of Jeongyeon full of rage and hatred towards her. </p><p>Mina just stares at Jeongyeon with accepting eyes as the sword draws near her beautiful face.</p><p>The hut explodes at the impact and when the smoke and wind subsided, it's cut in half. </p><p>But Mina is unharmed.</p><p>“Why?” Jeongyeon speaks with so much emotion and indignation.</p><p>Her sword falls to the ground and she falls on her knees along with it. Tears fall uncontrollably and she feels as powerless and defeated as that night again.</p><p>“Jeong.” Mina calls to her with so much concern that it makes her look at the woman once more.</p><p>She could see the tears that streamed on Mina’s face and she felt her heart constrict at the sight.</p><p>“Why did you do it?” She asks again and her eyes are pleading for Mina to answer her.</p><p>Mina sits up to kneel in front of Jeongyeon and she cups her face with so much tenderness and warmth that Jeongyeon wishes she never knew.</p><p>“There’s so much I can tell you but they’d just sound like an excuse at this point.” Mina exhales a shaky breath.</p><p>“Then tell me all the same.” Jeongyeon holds her arms with so much desperation and strength and Mina could only hold on for so long.</p><p>“I couldn’t bear losing you.” </p><p>There’s a moment of silence when Jeongyeon looks back to that night. Looks back to the nights she agonized on questions that only Mina could answer.</p><p>She looks back to moments when she tried to reason to herself that Mina had her reasons. She looks back to when she would dismiss those thoughts thinking that it was a weakling’s mindset. </p><p>She had to accept that they were betrayed and that was all Jeongyeon needed to know.</p><p>“That night, I struck a bargain with Xerxes.” Mina looks down to the ground as her voice comes out strained. “I asked Nayeon-unnie to offer herself in exchange for you and Jihyo’s life.”</p><p>“And Nayeon agreed? Bullshit!” Jeongyeon scoffs.</p><p>“Jihyo and you were the kingdom's strongest knights. You would’ve given your lives to save Nayeon and you would’ve died doing it.”</p><p>There’s something in Mina’s words that hurts Jeongyeon’s pride and anger seeps into her heart again.</p><p>“We could’ve defeated them and saved Nayeon!” Jeongyeon yells, her eyes are full of fury and anger.</p><p>“But you wouldn’t!” Mina answers with the same fire.</p><p>“We wouldn’t know unless we tried, Mina!” Jeongyeon stands and her voice echoes like a roar.</p><p>“Not without Jeanne! Not without Jihyo’s Artorias! Not without Momo and Sana! Not without Dahyun and Chaeyoung! Not even without Tzuyu!”</p><p>Mina also stands yelling back at Jeongyeon.</p><p>Jeongyeon never saw this side of Mina. Mina had always been soft, shy, and quiet. Though she wasn’t someone who would back down from a fight. Mina had never yelled. And it makes Jeongyeon flinch when Mina speaks with so much conviction that Jeongyeon has never seen in her before.</p><p>“You and Jihyo would’ve died.” Mina deflates, the flames in her eyes are extinguished.</p><p>There’s only silence as Jeongyeon tries to organize her jumbled thoughts. Tries to find something to anchor herself and she sees the earrings that Nayeon gave Mina on her birthday, dangling brightly on the girl’s ears. </p><p>It grounds her and she thinks about Nayeon and Jihyo for a bit. She thinks about their undying adoration for each other. She sees it like a piece of a puzzle just fit but she’s still skeptical of it being right.</p><p>“Tell me one more thing.” Jeongyeon looks at Mina who looks back at her with confirmation.</p><p>“Did Nayeon do it for Jihyo?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jeongyeon tries to push the familiarity she feels when Mina changes the bandages filled with her blood. She tries not to stare for too long that makes it obvious how she’s missed her. She tries so hard not to reach out to touch her. Because it stings with longing and Jeongyeon would give up everything just to hold her.</p><p>So she settles for watching the hole she made the other day instead.</p><p>Settles into remembering the little things that Mina does for her while she stays in bed recuperating from her wounds.</p><p>She projects her in the makeshift table still articulately measuring the ingredients she uses for cooking food. Projects her through the makeshift door attending to the fire that burns through the air to warm them.</p><p>It’s like coming home, but it's different from the house in the kingdom that felt desolate and empty when Mina left. Because home is where Mina was, where Mina will ever be. And she feels like she hasn't been home for a long while.</p><p>“I’ll need you to change your own bandages for a few days while I’m gone.” Mina speaks without looking at her and it bursts her bubble.</p><p>She doesn’t look at her yet. Doesn’t want to look at Mina when she’s as caring as she remembers her to be. So she focuses on the hole before answering.</p><p>“It’s okay, I can handle myself. You don’t need to do- Ouch!” Jeongyeon yelps and it prompts her to look at Mina for the first time in a while.</p><p>She sees the girl stitching a wound that opened up with her blood magic and something akin to instincts awakens inside her. She looks at the callouses on Mina’s hands. Notes the thinness of her arms and the hollowness of her cheeks.</p><p>“How long since you’ve last fed?” She asks with an accusing tone that it makes Mina freeze.</p><p>“A few weeks ago.” Mina answers after an obvious pause as she resumes stitching.</p><p>She eyes her for a few moments before she interrupts the girl to turn to face her. Their eyes met when Mina looked at her in surprise. She traces Mina’s face and she could see clearly the dimness in her once bright complexion.</p><p>“Here.” Jeongyeon tilts her head to expose the skin on her neck.</p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>“You can’t lie to me to me, Mina.” She looks at Mina, deadpan.</p><p>“I will not.” Mina tries to glare at her but the blush on the girl’s cheeks ticks something in her.</p><p>“Why not? We’ve already done it a lot of times.” She tries to say it in a nonchalant way but Mina notices a hint of teasing in her tone.</p><p>Mina looks at her as if she just pulled out a rabbit from a hat. The blush on the vampire's cheeks now tainting the tips of her ears and it’s a familiar sight that Jeongyeon is accustomed to.</p><p>Then it hits Jeongyeon with the realization of what she said and the glow in Mina’s eyes makes her heart beat faster, pumping blood through her cheeks and onto her ears.</p><p>Mina stands abruptly before her and her thoughts are suddenly in disarray. Only her instincts are fast enough to move her body.</p><p>She grabs Mina by the wrist and she pulls her, making the woman stumble on her chest. And they’re suddenly so close that Jeongyeon can see the moles that line the vampire’s beautiful face like constellations.</p><p>Like the dreams that haunt her in her sleep at night.</p><p>Their eyes are still locked together and Jeongyeon sees the future she could only find in Mina.</p><p>“We’re not like what we used to be. I can’t hurt you again.” Mina whimpers in her arms as tears taint the blush on her skin.</p><p>“You won’t.” Jeongyeon speaks with so much conviction that smoothens the folds between Mina’s eyebrows.</p><p>“I want you and I’ll always be yours to take.” </p><p>Mina’s eyes glow a darker red and a pair of protruding fangs can be seen when she opens her mouth.</p><p>Jeongyeon tilts her head again, eyes still locked with Mina before the vampire tears her gaze away and into Jeongyeon’s exposed neck. </p><p>It’s like the dreams that haunt Jeongyeon in her sleep. The dreams of Mina, piercing her neck with her fangs and her lips touching her skin. The dreams where Mina embraces her, holds onto her with so much tenderness and want.</p><p>But Jeongyeon knows that what’s happening right now isn’t a dream. Knows the warmth of Mina’s embrace around her. Knows the sensation of the vampire's lips touching her skin as Mina pierces through her jugular veins.</p><p>It makes her close her eyes and her breathing hitches as a moan escapes her lips. It's electrifying and every hair on her body perches. Her back arches while her hands are desperately scrambling to find something to hold onto. She finds it in Mina’s hair, pulling the ribbon Mina uses to hold her ponytail in another wordless breath. She feels Mina sucking to the beat of her pulse as the vampire lies her down.</p><p>And when her back lands on the sheets, she feels Mina retract her fangs. It makes her open her eyes and the view before her reminds her of a night from five years ago.</p><p>A scene under a moonless sky. When Jeongyeon realized that she was madly, hopelessly in love with a vampire. A scene she remembers vividly replaying in front of her and it’s like fire.</p><p>Lips covered with her own blood and red eyes that stare at her with a loving glow. Hair disheveled and messy that it makes her want to worship Mina more. Makes her want to kneel and kiss her feet. </p><p>She wants Mina.</p><p>“Kiss me.” She says. A bit dizzy. Like she’s having a fever.</p><p>Mina straddles her before bending to cup her cheeks and meet her lips in a kiss that takes away every cohesive thought that isn’t Mina.</p><p>It's fierce and full of longing. It’s full of suppressed emotions and desires, and it tastes like iron and something more.</p><p>It’s like a dream and Jeongyeon is all for living it. All for giving all that she is and she will ever be just to have Mina. </p><p>She wants to bathe in her, drown in her. To be with Mina on lazy afternoons on their balcony, watching the sun set. Or to be with Mina in bed, on mornings past noon.</p><p>So when they part to breathe and Mina stares at her like she’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever had, Jeongyeon recalls the words she said to Mina countless times before.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Staring at her dream, her future, before they kiss again, bathing in each other’s warmth under a moonless sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. There's a lot of things that aren't elaborated properly. If you have questions about the world setting, you can leave me a message at curiouscat.me/momochungi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>